


THREE

by addd_light



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addd_light/pseuds/addd_light
Summary: *承勋/宰勋 三角警告*NTR警告*一点点r18“究竟是三个神经质搞在了一起呢，还是三个人搞在一起之后都变成了神经质呢？”





	THREE

“来作曲室找我吧。”  
手机嗡嗡震动两下，是李承协的消息。  
车勋刚迈出自己的工作室一步，又折回来从抽屉角落摸出一个安全套揣进裤兜，才上楼去找李承协。  
他知道李承协找他是要做什么，毕竟两人已经保持这样的关系一个多月了，不需要明说也能摸清对方的意图。  
作曲室的沙发，宿舍的单人床，甚至李承协用来写歌的黑白键盘，车勋已经记不清他们尝试了多少合适或者不合适的性爱地点。  
起因是一张照片。  
那天的首尔下了很大的雨，他和金宰铉同撑一把伞，挽着手在宿舍楼下接吻。  
车勋特意留意过四下是否有人，却没想到李承协当天竟然提前结束了工作，在回家的保姆车上拍下了这一幕。  
而最令车勋意外的是，李承协拿着那张照片，没有质问他怎么回事，没有苦口婆心劝他和金宰铉分手，反而主动提出要帮他保密。  
条件就是他们现在这样不见天日的肉体关系。  
作曲室的门没有上锁，车勋扭一下把手就能打开。李承协背对门口坐着，听见开门声转过靠椅，伸出好看的手指冲车勋勾一勾，像是要把他拉进某道背德的深渊。  
真是疯了，车勋想。  
然后他轻轻锁上门，头也不回地坠入深渊。

\------------------------------------------------

当金宰铉和柳会胜出门去练习，李承协就带着车勋躲进自己的房间，在那张他直播里出现过的灰色地毯上，柔软皮肤与粗糙纤维尽情接触。  
车勋以往只曾出现在他梦里的样子变成现实，光洁的肩修长的颈，还有那双被情欲水汽遮住的眼，都是他的。  
或者说，至少现在是他的。  
其实李承协知道会是金宰铉，他不意外，但又不甘心。  
所有的一切都是有迹可循的：躲闪又赤裸的眼神，旁人无法理解的默契，只属于彼此的亲密无间。车勋和金宰铉会成为恋人似乎是理所当然的事情。  
虽然这样的爱情故事放在他们的社会和圈子里危险又不被祝福，但李承协还是不止一次地想象过，如果主人公之一是他就好了。  
如果当初先一步告白的是自己，车勋会不会做另一种选择呢？  
只可惜世上没有那么多如果，只有没来得及说出口的渴望，慢慢在李承协心里发酵变质成贪婪。  
只要能拥有车勋，任何捷径李承协都敢走。  
哪怕以这种方式也好。  
奇怪的自尊心和占有欲在作祟，那张照片是李承协得到车勋的筹码，可他却连自己也一并不计后果地抵押进了赌局。  
既然已经出错了，那索性就一错到底吧。

\-------------------------------------------------

车勋允许李承协直接射在他里面，却从来不允许李承协和他接吻。  
做爱的时候不可以，独处的时候不可以，无论出于色欲还是爱慕都不可以。  
有几次李承协也试过趁车勋在快感里精神恍惚时去追那两片薄而鲜红的嘴唇，但哪怕只是堪堪擦过，车勋都会在第一时间偏过头，躲开李承协。  
接吻是车勋保留给金宰铉的特权。  
早在李承协提出那个要求时，车勋就清楚自己根本不用答应。为了乐队的大局，李承协绝不会把照片泄露出去，他和金宰铉的恋情可以永远藏在水面之下。  
从头到尾都不存在“被迫”一说，车勋从来也不是受害者，是他向刺激与诱惑低了头，如同夏娃接过了蛇递来的苹果。  
某种意义上来说，车勋既大胆又保守，他可以把身体交给李承协，却总觉得接吻是只属于爱人之间的亲昵。  
所以他别扭又固执地拒绝与李承协接吻，仿佛这样就能减轻一点他的负罪感，仿佛这样就能假装他并不享受这样的关系。  
像被囚禁的夜莺，被驯化的白鲸，车勋感觉自己正跌进一张蜜织成的网。  
想逃离也似乎已经太晚了。

\-------------------------------------------------

几乎是在李承协和车勋达成交易的同时，金宰铉就发现了。  
他嗅觉很灵敏，闻得出沾在车勋身上的LE LABO 33号。  
震惊和愤怒冲昏金宰铉的头脑，他第二天就杀到李承协的作曲室，而李承协早就料到他会来似的，依旧是拿出那张照片，一五一十向金宰铉交代得清清楚楚。  
李承协说他和车勋之间只有性，金宰铉能看出，也不怀疑，他居然就这样顺理成章地接受了这一现状。  
他们仍然是恋人，仍然会做所有恋人会做的事情，只是金宰铉却常常抑制不住地幻想车勋和李承协上床时的样子。  
李承协的手指比他更长，会不会更容易碰到车勋的敏感点？李承协的大腿好像不如他结实，也能像这样托住车勋，把他抵在墙上做吗？  
俗话说男人都是混蛋，金宰铉觉得真是一点都没错。  
这些想法让他既羞耻又兴奋，金宰铉厌恶这样意淫车勋的自己，但又做不到把那些画面赶出脑海。  
煎熬的同时又欲罢不能，终于在经过了一个月后，金宰铉下定决心，敲开了李承协作曲室的门。  
哥，我们谈一谈吧。

\-------------------------------------------------

周五的晚上，适合亲友聚餐，适合情侣约会。  
柳会胜去录音乐节目，李承协多半又在公司写歌，宿舍只剩车勋和金宰铉。  
珍视的猫咪抱枕被挤到地上，金宰铉压着车勋，像刚换牙的小狗，在他的肩窝锁骨没完没了地又舔又咬。  
车勋接吻时是一定会闭上眼睛的，只是这一次他想睁开眼时却被一条丝带蒙住了视线。  
猜不到金宰铉又想玩什么新花样，车勋倒也不急着取下那条布料，就静静躺在床上等着对方的下一步动作。  
勋啊，等下乖乖的好吗？  
金宰铉说话的同时好像有开门关门的声音，很轻，轻到车勋丝毫没有起疑。  
他一直都很乖的。  
睡衣下摆不知道什么时候被卷了起来，露出洁白的胸脯和平坦的腹部。车勋有点冷，身体微微打着颤，希望金宰铉能做些什么让他暖和起来。  
温热的大手覆上车勋的皮肤，一只，两只，三只，四只。

四只吗？

啊，看来今晚他注定要度过一个火热的夜了。


End file.
